1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices for information communication terminals such as a computer or television receivers, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used. The liquid crystal display device is a device which displays images by changing alignment of liquid crystal molecules sealed between two substrates of a liquid crystal panel and varying a transmissive extent of light applied to the liquid crystal panel from a backlight.
FIG. 12 is a partial cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a structure of a liquid crystal module 700 in the related art used for the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal module 700 includes a liquid crystal panel 800 which has a display surface 810 and controls alignment of the liquid crystal, a light guide plate 710 to which light from a light source (not shown) is incident and allows the light to travel toward the display surface, an optical sheet 740 which applies the light emitted from the light guide plate to a display region so as to be uniform and has a plurality of sheets, and the like. In addition, the liquid crystal panel 800 includes an upper polarizer 801 which transmits only light polarized in one direction therethrough, a lower polarizer 805 which transmits only light polarized in a direction perpendicular to the one direction therethrough, a color filter substrate 802 which has color filters R (red), G (green) and B (blue) for the respective pixels, a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate 804 which is provided with circuits (not shown) generating an electric field for each pixel, liquid crystal composition 803 which is sealed between the color filter substrate 802 and the TFT substrate 804, a black matrix 806 which is formed on the color filter substrate 802, and a seal 807 which is formed from a UV (ultra violet) curable material for sealing the liquid crystal composition 803 between the color filter substrate 802 and the TFT substrate 804.
In such a liquid crystal module, a black layer called the black matrix 806 is provided such that the light applied from the backlight does not leak in a frame region which is located directly outside the pixel region displaying images, and further the light is prevented from leaking by extending the polarizers 801 and 805 disposed at the upper and lower parts of the liquid crystal panel toward the frame region so as to increase a light blocking property.